bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bully Fanon Wiki:Community Noticeboard/Archive 2
Demotion of bureaucrat User:Ken Awesome This wiki was founded by Ken Awesome, and founders always start out with bureaucrat rights, but he hasn't logged into Wikia since 2009. I think it's time that he be demoted from bureaucrat. However to demote someone you need "community consensus", so I've made this discussion. Vote "yes" (to demote him) or "no" (to not demote him). Jeff (talk| ) 14:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Votes Yes - Jeff (talk| ) 14:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes - Rose 17:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes - Hua Xiong 00:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Yes '- SirLinkalot96 (talk) 14:46, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia staff will probably take you seriously dude. Jeff (talk| ) 06:51, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::That's so Dan of you, Dan. Rose 02:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, that was me being me. Messi1983 04:11, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Start Writing The Rules ﻿✓ I think we should start writing them now. Here's a few that seem to be on the mutual agreement side, or just make sense and there's really no point in debating over them. Of course, it's not the official set. *Editors bringing disputes from other wikis to Bully Wiki or Bully Fanon Wiki may be blocked for "tendentious behavior", although they should be warned that it is blockable before they are actually blocked. *No racism - This will get a user blocked for good and their blog deleted without warning. *No cyberbullying anyone - User will be warned, and the blog will be deleted. *No vulgar blogs - Like posting a blog saying fuck off just for the sake of it, it will be deleted. As for blogs on sex, sex is not a disgusting topic, it only comes across as disgusting when talked about in a vulgar way. *Debating to be done in a civilised manner. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 02:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :That first rule won't work. Bully Fanon Wiki and Bully Wiki have severed ties as two wiki in association. Dan the Man 1983 05:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::However it still stands, but just as editors bringing disputes to Bully Fanon Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 05:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I have written most of the rules, these are now in effect. Dan the Man 1983 08:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::They are done. I think we covered everything with them. Dan the Man 1983 08:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Signs and badges✓ The ✓ and ✕ I added them for now, but anyone thinks they should be removed/modified? Also, should we re-add badge system? They can be removed easily now, access from Wikia Labs. I think they'd be fun. But, I don't want what happened last time to happen again. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 23:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Signs discussion Badge discussion I'd only have the badges on here if everyone agrees to not go mad like they did on BW. Dan the Man 1983 14:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 15:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC)